This invention relates to methods and apparatus for handling semiconductor wafers.
It is common during the manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuit chips to process semiconductor wafers with steps such as etching, deposition, etc., and then ship the processed wafers to a remote location for dicing and packaging. Wafers which are shipped to remote packaging operations are commonly packed manually in wafer jars. (A wafer jar is denoted by reference numeral 11 of FIG. 1.) When packing wafers into a wafer jar, an operator, may use a device termed xe2x80x9cwafer dealerxe2x80x9d to present the wafers to him one at a time. Alternatively, the operator may select wafers manually. Then the operator picks up each wafer, either with a vacuum wand or a gloved hand and places the wafer in the wafer jar. A paper disc is placed between each wafer. Typically, a wafer jar may hold 1-25 wafers. A lid is placed upon the wafer jar after it has been filled with wafers.
When the wafers arrive at the remote packaging location, the wafers are unpacked by removing the jar lid and turning the jar upside down on a table and emptying its contents upon the table. This process of emptying the jar presents both contamination and breakage hazards.
Those concerned with the advancement of semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturing technology have consistently sought better and more reliable methods of wafer handling. There exists wafer handling equipment which utilizes a vacuum wand to hold the wafer by suction on its backside. However, such a vacuum wand is not capable of safely loading a wafer jar because the wand would be required to drop the wafer into the jar from the top. Alternatively, operators use tweezers to grasp wafers by the edge. However, this method is unsuitable for loading a wafer jar.
Wafer handling may be facilitated by the present invention which illustratively, includes a wafer jar insert having a round base for supporting the wafers and at least one arm rigidly extending upward from the base.
In an illustrative embodiment, the invention comprehends a plurality of arms extending upward from the base. A plurality of wafers may rest upon the base and may be closely received by the arms.
Alternatively, another embodiment is a method of integrated circuit manufacturing including the placing of a plurality of wafers into a wafer jar insert and then the placing of the wafer jar insert into a wafer jar.
Further illustrative embodiments include opening the wafer jar; removing a wafer jar insert from the wafer jar; and removing at least one wafer from the wafer jar insert.
Another embodiment also includes an apparatus for the manufacture of integrated circuits including a wafer jar insert for holding wafers; a tube having a vacuum chuck adapted for holding a wafer face; and means for controlling empowering the tube whereby the tube places wafers within the wafer jar insert and then releases the wafers.